Feral Child
by number1brawlfan
Summary: A little drabble explaining how Axel became Roxas' essentiall guardian. Slight AU


**This is a simple little drabble to help me get into working on Kingdom Hearts fics. I have one other drabble planed to help as well. BUt for now, a little story looking into how Axel could have became a bit of a guardian over Roxas. And the begining is more so is from Roxas' perspective which is why names aren't used with it being day 4 and all.**

* * *

Four days. Four days since the newest addition to the organization had joined. Four days observing his progress, and yet, he still hadn't adjusted to it all.

Chaos ensued where a simple introduction should have been, and being balled up beneath one of the mission room's table wasn't helping him. One member was hunched over on the floor with a bruised cheek while two others tried to pry the boy out of his hiding place. In the corner stood the second in command. All the while, the icy scientist had ran off to get their leader.

"Come on Roxas. It's okay." The sitar wielder cooed. "Just come out."

"That's not going help Demyx." The dreadlocked man beside him scoffed. "If you ask me, we should just drag him out of there."

"Like that's going to help."

The young blonde only curled up more as the two continued to argue.

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked, breaking the tension.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. A redheaded man stood observing the scene. His emerald eyes fixed on the teenager in hiding. He gave the two members kneeling before him a gesture to back up, which they silently followed.

Getting down to eye level, he gave the younger boy a sympathetic look. The kid was shaking in distress while his eyes gave off a sense of anxiety.

"Hey there buddy." The red head greeted. "Do you remember me?"

The teen only gave him a stare. His feral like state and lack of much vocalization was holding on to him.

"We got some ice cream the other day, remember?"

The kid still didn't say anything, but part of him did respond. Axel waited, not wanting to force anything out of him. Silence took hold of everyone in the room, observing what was going on.

"A… Acel." Roxas finally released.

"That's right. Axel." The redhead confirmed, not wanting to correct him at that moment. "Why don't you come out?"

Axel's hand reached out to Roxas' shoulder, resulting in the boy flinching back a bit.

"It's okay. You've caused a little trouble, but it's okay. Trust me."

Axel kept his hand out, hoping that Roxas would take the peace offering. Staring at the gloved hand, Roxas debated if he should take it. He looked at Axel, who gave him nothing more than a friendly gaze.

"I don't think he's going to work out sir." The chilly scientist stated as he guided their leader to the mission room. "He's too unpredictable."

"He's only been here for a few days Vexen. He needs time." The superior responded.

"Well excuse me for disagreeing with you, but he's not like the rest of us. Speaking from personal experience, I was never so wild. Quite frankly, none of the other have either. He was prematurely developed and I'm afraid he won't progress the way you'd like."

"So where is this feral, premature child Vexen? Because all I see is Roxas sleeping."

Vexen's attention was drawn to the mission room. Relaxing on one of the couches was Axel and on his lap was Roxas' unconscious head with one of Axel's hands resting in his hair. It didn't take long for Axel to notice the two superior members.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"From what I was told, Saix brought Roxas down for a formal introduction, just as you requested." Axel began, now standing in front of Vexen and Xemnas with Roxas still sleeping on the couch. "However, with eleven members in the room, he felt a bit overwhelmed to say the least. He went into a panic like state, punching Xigbar square in the face."

"I gotta admit, the kid's got a good hook." Xigbar chuckled, rubbing his check. "It would even make Lexaeus jealous."

"You'll live." Axel diagnosed before turning his attention back to Xemnas. "Anyways, Roxas went into a state of panic and cornered himself beneath the table. Everyone started to freak out while Saix was being especially cruel by not stepping in."

"And where were you?" Xemnas asked. "By how you've worded it, I'd assume you weren't here."

Axel ran a hand through his hair nervously with a chuckle.

"I kind of slept in late." Axel admitted. "Late night finishing paperwork and all. So I was kind of surprised to see the kid the way he was."

"You handled it well enough." Saix stated approaching the three members. "With that being the case, I think you should be responsible for Roxas."

"Whoa there Saix. I may have tamed the kid, but I don't want to be his babysitter."

"Someone needs to look after him."

"I agree with you Saix." Xemnas concurred.

Axel looked at him puzzled.

"I have to agree with Vexen in regards to his feral nature, even though I may disagree that it's a lifelong struggle. He needs guidance, and since you're the only one who seems to be able to remedy his condition, you should be the one to do it."

Axel glared back at the napping Nobody. His calmed expression radiated, giving Axel something to ponder. He couldn't argue with the facts that Roxas seemed to remain calm around him, even if he was not all that thrilled about being the target of guardianship.

"Fine."

"Is there anything you'd like to say to Xigbar?" Axel asked the slightly dazed teen.

Roxas tiredly stared at the eyepatch wearing superior member. Axel's hand were placed on his shoulders, keeping him place.

"S… Sorry." Roxas apologized.

Xigbar gave the kid a grin, placing a firm hand on Roxas' head.

"It's okay kiddo." Xigbar replied. "I knew you were going to be fun to have around."

With the apology out of the way, Axel led Roxas back to his room. Unbeknownst to them the outcome of how one small act of kindness would lead them.

* * *

 **I apologize for any mistakes I may have made and the ending a bit. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story. However, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
